The Princess of the Ocean and the Beholder of the Emerald
by TheMentaGal
Summary: It's always hard when something 'forgotten' is brought up again. Especially when that something is brought up unwillingly by either side. Despite Jane thinking he can keep his thoughts inside his head. When sleeping he seems to be in less control. 'Good Luck Teresa, Love You' He remembered everything. Jane and Lisbon (Jisbon) Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon was finishing up on a few forms, it was late night at the CBI, Jane was still sleeping on the ever so welcoming couch in her room, snuggled up in the throw rug that he thought vaguely smelt of Lisbon, a sweet scent calmed him; made him feel protected and always guaranteed a peaceful slumber.

She had always wondered why he would stay so late, he could sleep in a proper bed but every night he would wait until she was done with the paperwork until leaving.

.

She was thankful that she had someone as loyal (most of the time) as him.

It was practically silent except for you average office noises.

'Uh nooooohhhhhh...soorryyy... I didn't want to die,... And Not even say anyyyyyything'

Teresa looked up and heard jane sleep talking on the couch, he was rambling on about some silly nonsense she couldn't understand, she threw her concentration back to her paperwork.

'But I mean... I mean itt... I had to... I do .,, I do'

Ok. Now it was just getting annoying, Teresa couldn't concentrate on her work...

She slowly got up from her chair and walked over to the couch where jane was laying...

She crouched down in front of his face.

Surely he wouldn't mind if she woke him up... I mean he woke her up when she was sleep talking...

.

.

' good luck... Love you... And the gun... I meant ... I ... I ... It ... I remember... I did... Always... Sorry... .Lisssssss...'

What?

Teresa stopped and froze.  
He can't possibly be talking about this,

She had heard enough it was time to wake him up...

But wait, she stopped her hand, he said 'he meant it' that he loved her?  
Teresa's heart started pounding, heavily breathing.

What had just happened?

She knew he was one to not forget anything, she knew he remembered saying what he did but I guess having it brought up like that was the slightest bit overwhelming.

She looked at his face, he looked almost peaceful, but there was a melancholy sadness about him that was always there.

She had the urge to hug him but also to hit him  
+*+*+ 'I know, i know, you don't know wether to hug me or to hit me' *+*+  
He's voice played back in her head.

She was stuck. What should she do?  
She sat down on the cold hard floor and contemplated the consequences of each scenario.

She could feel her face beginning to heat up, she could feel a lump in her throat as she tried to breath.  
Her heart started heavily pounding.  
Her palms  
became sweaty.  
She didn't feel well or look well.  
She was nervous.  
'Uhghhhhhhh' and with that noise jane woke up.  
Eyelids flatering until they fully revealed his blue eyes.  
She was lost, not only for wards but for everything, she was lost in his eyes and he was lost in hers.

Janes eyes are like a bright blue ocean shimmering in the summer, she was floating in the oceans of his eyes. So beautiful and tranquil.

But Lisbon eyes were like a bright green emerald, with many layers of stories untold. Mysterious and dazzling.

The silence in the room wasn't awkward, actually nothing was, they were both at peace lost in each others eyes.

It was as if time does not exist.

'Teresa...' Jane said in his darling sleepy voice.

That just brought her further in, when he said Teresa she felt like she was under his spell.  
Like She was his, and it felt so good to belong to someone, even if it were only for a few seconds. Her whole life she had spent looking after others and in this moment she finally felt what it was like to be nurtured for.

Lisbon heard footsteps walk past her door way and she pulled her self out of his trance.

'What are you doing on the floor?...' Asked jane, just awakening, still talking in an adorable child-like sleepy voice.

'Uhh..'  
*She paused for a minute*  
'You were sleep talking'

He giggled and replied  
'ahah, noo, I have the control to keep thoughts and dreams in my head Lisbon'

'No you don't jane.'  
She proclaimed that in an almost a serious tone of voice.

There was a moment of silence

'Well what did I say?...'

'Dont do this again'

'Do what?' He was so utterly confused.

-'Dont say 'what did I say' ...you said that last time'-

He could hear pain and longing in her voice.  
They were silent for a second.

She said no more and bit her lip to stop tears falling.  
She grabbed her bag along with some unfinished paper work, her jacket and then made her way out of the office and to the escalator.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was short; she tried to keep her mind off what had just happened and how she had reacted to it.

She was NEVER one to run away from her problems, but she gave in.

She was confused, getting away from Jane seemed like the right thing to do,

she needed to think.

He had been such a jerk,

pretending like he didn't know anything,

the fact he could lie to her like that made her want to smash something.

But then her subconscious wanted to forgive him right away.

She hadn't even told him what he had done wrong.

Before she knew it she was home.

It was already 11:30pm.

She had a shower and changed in to her 'Lisbon 99' bears jersey and flopped into bed.

Skipping dinner once again.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry herself to sleep.

For the plain reason that she shouldn't need to.

But it wasn't a problem.

She just couldn't sleep, she wanted too but her mind wouldn't let her rest.

She probably thought of every single outcome of any action she could take on the event of today.

'Maybe it was just another lie.

Maybe he was talking about something else.

But the gun, the 'good luck' the 'love you'

He had always remembered and she knew that.

He could remember everyone he shook hands with,

there was no way he would have forgotten telling Teresa he loved her.'

These thought kept her tossing and turning all night.

Sunlight crept into the room and took her body downstairs.

She went straight to the coffee machine, taking the coffee as a substitute for sleep.

3 cups later and she was dressed for work,

ready with her keys to report in to the newly found crime scene of a mid aged man who had been shot in an alley.

'People should know better than to hang around dark alley ways at night. How stupid can one be?' she thought to her self.

Nevertheless, the stupid should be given justice too.

She jumped in the car and drove to the scene.

When she arrived at the crime scene she was surprised to see that jane was already there.

He must have gotten a better sleep than her.

Although as she got closer she noticed bags under his eyes, he looked tired, stressed and worn out.

Cho started to fill her in-

'White Caucasian male, late 30s, no ID yet, COD is a..'

'Morning Lisbon'- interrupted Jane,

he sounded nowhere near as chirpy as usual, it was more of a kind & tired voice.

'Morning' She replied.

There was a silence, this time more awkward than last.

Cho and Rigsby noticed,

they gave each other a look and went on like nothing had happened.

The whole morning seemed to drag on forever.

But Lunch break finally came; Vanpelt, Rigsby and Cho were gathered in the lunch room.

"Hey, Do you guys think something happened between the boss and Jane…. I mean aren't they acting… strange? – Asked Rigsby

'What do you mean? They seem fine?'- Added VanPelt

'Well, this morning at the crime scene, they seemed so cold, like they had a fight or something'

'They did look tired though' added Cho

'Maybe they're just having a rough day, god knows Jane's a hand full, I wouldn't blame Lisbon for wanting to take a rest from him once in a while' said VanPelt

'I guess so'

The conversation was left at that, they figured it was best to stay out of the bosses business If they wanted to keep their jobs.

Back in Lisbons office, she was skipping lunch, to fill out some forms when she heard a knock on her door frame.

'Hey'

It was jane.

'Can we talk?' he said.

Part of her was nervous but the other half relieved.

When he walked back in her office she suddenly felt at home again.

But even Underneath They both knew nothing really needed to be said. They knew they didn't have a "normal" relationship.

They teased each other.

They play hit each other.

They called each other names.

But underneath that.

Anyone could see how much they cared.

Because if you listened to every 'shut up'.

There was an 'I love you' inside it.

He closed the door, and took a seat on the chair opposite hers at the desk.

To get her undivided attention,He slowly placed his hand over hers and glided his thumb across her knuckles, washing away all her worries and problems. Like water flowing over rocks in a lake, taking away all the dirt and leaving it cleansed.

Each and every little piece of her attention was indebted to Jane.

It had been so long since he had last felt her touch like this, he remembered when he first met her, how harsh she would be, if he had touched her like this back then, he would have been handcuffed and possibly punched in the face.

She had built her wall so high.

But Jane seemed to be able to just walk through.

He had found the precious jewel that laid beneath the gun and badge.

The fragile and exquisite emerald.

Whom you must bring into your own sunlight to see its true beauty.

He was so lucky to have her.

He was always they broken one but she needed saving.

Jane knew that.

He would protect her no matter what, and he knew that no matter what happened, they wouldn't be able to live without the other.

They loved each other.

Not platonically or romantically.

They have a love that couldn't be labeled.

It didn't need to be.

It was special.

Something only a handful of people will ever find.

True love.

Of any type or form.

'Teresa...'

' I need you to come somewhere with me tonight'

- whispered Jane

*+'huh?'

-She replied, sounding as if she were a 6 year old child waking up from a pleasant dream.

'After work.'

With that he glided his thumb over her knuckles once more, and gave her a gentle smile before pulling away and leaving the room.

Cold air suddenly brushed over were his warmth once was.

It had only been a few seconds and she was already longing for his touch once more.


End file.
